The present invention is directed to a connector apparatus, and specifically relates to an improved connector permitting a simple coupling and uncoupling of a plug of a printed wiring board or electrical cable to a receptacle of a printed-wiring board such as a motherboard.
Conventional printed wiring boards (PWB) often include a plug that forms one-half of a coupling system; the other one-half is the receptacle for receiving the plug. The plug typically carries the male contacts which mate to complementary female contacts of the receptacle to establish electrical communication between the PWB and circuitry carried, for example, by a motherboard.
In order to ensure that the plug/receptacle mating connection is reliably maintained, the plug/receptacle assembly is constructed to be held together by threaded bolt construction of various types (e.g., a bolt and nut or threaded insert). Typically, the construction includes a bolt mounted on the plug with a head structure configured to be engaged by such tools as a screwdriver or hex driver for connecting the plug to, or removing the plug from, the receptacle. Unfortunately, connectors of the type normally used place the head structure facing the interior portion of a chassis in and in close proximity to the PWB, thereby limiting the number, type, and orientation of circuit components that can be located on the PWB adjacent or near the plug. In addition, due to a need to provide clearance space for an operator's hands and screwdriver, the chassis must be less densely packaged. Additional access doors must often be provided to facilitate this access. More versatile and superior PWB and chassis layouts are possible if the space and access restrictions could be reduced or eliminated.
Another similar problem arises when connecting an electrical cable or device to, for example, a motherboard by such plug/receptacle assembly. Inside a chassis, access to the head structure of the threaded bolts can be limited by other parts within the chassis. A solution has been to provide a service loop in the cable to permit removal of the device with attached cable from the chassis. Once outside, the connection or disconnection of the plug and the receptacle can easily occur. Unfortunately, the service loop takes up space within the chassis and is prone to being damaged. Another prior art solution to this problem was to use blind mate or connectors hard-mounted to the chassis. These connectors eliminate the need for service loops but are inconvenient and expensive to use, requiring mounting brackets, alignment pins, and additional chassis machining.
These prior art solutions increase cost, complexity, chassis size, and decrease efficiency in coupling plugs to a motherboard within a chassis.